


Gifts To Show I Love You.

by Chandler



Series: 5+1 Tony Stark [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Civil War Sucks, Clint is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Team as Family, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony's a sweetie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: Everyone likes to get gifts, that's just a well known fact.
Or the five times Tony gave great gifts and the one time he got one.





	1. Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting so long.   
> But I'm back and updating everything! Like right now. At this very moment. XP  
> Love you guys!  
> <3 XD

1.

“Clint!”

 

Clint looked up at Natasha as she came into the living room looking very testy.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why is my floor on lockdown!” she demanded.

 

Clint shrugged, “How should I know? Ask Tony, or Jarvis.”

 

“Jarvis says he’s not allowed to tell me and Tony is locked on my floor!”

 

Clint raised an eyebrow; that wasn’t at all suspicious, he sighed,

 

“Fine, give me a second. Jarvis will you connect me to Tony please?”

 

“ _I’m afraid I cannot Agent Barton._ ”

 

“…am _I_ allowed on her floor?”

 

“ _Yes Agent Barton._ ”

 

Natasha glared at the ceiling, “Fine whatever, I’m going to go see Pepper.”

 

He turned on her heel and left

Clint got up and stretched before leaving to find out what hos boy was getting up to.

 

* * * * *

 

“ _Agent Barton is here sir.”_

“What? Why? I didn’t do anything!”

 

“Never said you did sweetheart.”

 

Clint smiled and sat down next to Tony, wrapping his arms around him.

 

“What are you up to hun?”

 

“Um, nothing.”

 

Clint snorted, “Right.”

 

He didn’t say anything else because usually the silence got to Tony.

Sure enough, not ten minutes later, Tony squirmed,

“It’s not bad!” he whined, “And I’m almost done.”

 

“With what?”

 

“…her corner.”

 

Clint frowned, “What corner?”

 

Tony pointed shyly to the right of them to a quite cozy looking corner.

 

The window had a thin light blue curtain over them, a white fuzzy circle rug, a comfy ass looking recliner; Clint might have to actually steal that later on…. Anyway there was a standing lamp next to the chair, and a small coffee table with a small stack of books.

 

Clint smiled and kissed Tony’s cheek, “She’ll love it Tony.”

 

“Sure?” Tony asked shyly.

 

“Positive. What’s missing though?”

 

“Her purple blanket.”

 

Clint nodded, “Well why don’t you put that there then give Natasha her floor back, Hm?”

 

Tony nodded and ran off to get Natasha’s blanket.

Clint smiled to himself, Tony was by far the sweetest man he’d ever met.

And the best part was, he was Clint’s.

 

And Clint was never letting that go.


	2. Pop-Tarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets a gift to make his mornings better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> I told you I wouldn't make you wait to long! :D   
> It's a little short but I hope it's still nice!  
> Love you guys!

2.

Contrary to popular belief, Thor was most certainly not a morning person.  
He hated mornings with a passion; there was never enough pop-tarts, he always had to fight for the coffee, and he just wanted to go back to sleep damn it.  
He slowly shuffled into the kitchen and blinked at the sight before him.

One of the walls, which originally just had some painting that Thor had never bothered to look at, was now hollowed out filled with about twelve shelfs.  
Each shelf was stuffed full of pop-tarts of all flavors.  
The sight was beautiful but what was even more beautiful was the plate of at least twelve, maybe more, toasty warm pop-tarts.  
Tony stood shyly next to it and shuffled his feet nervously; like he wasn’t expecting to be caught.

Thor, not quite awake enough to talk yet, grabbed the plate with one hand and picked Tony up with the other,  
Tony yelped as he was suddenly not on the floor anymore.

Thor walked into the living room and set his plate down on the coffee table.  
He then grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself and Tony then sat on the couch with Tony sitting in his lap and grabbed a pop-tart.

Tony, still slightly nervous, fiddled with his hands, “So you like it?”

Thor hummed his approval and grabbed another pop-tart.

“Oh good, I know it’s kind of dumb-”

Thor growled and wrapped his arm tighter around Tony.  
Tony smiled shyly and sunk deeper into Thor’s embrace, enjoying the warmth both Thor and the blanket provided.

“I’m glad you like it.” Tony yawned before letting sleep take him.

Thor smiled; mornings still sucked but Thor hated them less now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I know it's short but I hope you still liked it! :)  
> Comments and kudos make me feel loved! <3 Lol.  
> I'll update some of my other stories soon!  
> <3 XD


	3. Steve and Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, my life is like a fart and because of this fact I've had to put writing on the back burner.   
> It's still a bag of farts but I'm slowly getting my life back in some type of order. So I don't know when I'll be able to update anything else but this is a start. So I hope you enjoy! :D

3.

 

“Tony!” Steve shouted.

 

Tony shrieked and dropped what he was fiddling with shattering it.

Tony stared at the mess then looked up with a trembling lip.

 

Bucky punched Steve in the arm, “Nice going you ass.” he hissed before looking at Tony, “Aw, come here doll.”

 

Tony just stared at him with watering eyes and sniffed, Bucky sighed and walked over to the sad genius.

He picked the smaller man up and smiled as Tony immediately wrapped his arms and legs around with, hiding his face in Bucky’s neck.

 

“It's alright doll, let's go have some chocolate milk and watch Atlantis while Steve cleans up the mess he made.

How does that sound?”

 

Tony nodded, “Okay.” he said softly.

 

Bucky gave Steve one last glare before he walked over to the elevator.

Steve watched the two of them leave and sighed, he didn't mean to scare Tony and make him drop whatever he was doing. In his defense he did call Tony about six times before he shouted, Tony must have been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard him.

He did feel bad. Tony often reminded him of a small kid; Bucky disagreed and said he was more like a small kitten. Which he could see. He guessed it depended on the circumstance you found Tony in.

 

Right now he felt like he just pushed a kid down. It was not a nice feeling.

He sighed and started to clean up the mess with a broom he had found.

 

Tony smiled feeling content with his current environment.

Bucky had wrapped him up in the softest blanket they had and gave him a large cup of chocolate milk. He even gave him one of the crazy straws that Natasha claimed were only for special occasions. He snuggled closer to Bucky, feeling quite safe while sitting on his lap.

 

He glanced at the door when Bucky growled quietly but turn his focus back to the movie when he saw it was just Steve.

 

Steve slowly walked over to the couch, the wrong movement could set Bucky off. Both Bucky and the Soldier had decided Tony was too cute to ever hurt. He was also deemed too soft to watch after himself.  The two had both decided, even back when Bucky and the soldier were constantly fighting for the reigns, that it was their job to protect Tony at all costs.

 

Steve did not feel like leaving the Tower for a few hours until he was no longer considered a threat.

 

“Tony? I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to.”

 

Tony looked at Steve for a second before smiling, “Come watch.”

 

Steve glanced at Bucky who was giving him a look that dared him to do anything besides sitting next to Tony and watching the movie with him.

Steve sat next to Tony and picked the small genius up, placing him between the two super soldiers so they both could cuddle him.

 

Tony giggled with glee and snuggled between the two and continued to drink his milk.

 

“ _Steve and Bucky are such nice people_.” Tony thought to himself, “ _I should do something nice for those old farts._ ”

 

Tony giggled having thought of the _perfect_ gift for such nice old beans.

 

 

*******

 

“Jarvis turn off the music.”

 

“ _Pepper_!” Tony whined.

 

“Don’t “Pepper” me, you bought an entire street without thinking to let me know!”

 

“Only two blocks of it” Tony protested, “It’s old and rundown anyway, I’m _restoring_ it! It’s a gift so that means it’s okay.”

 

Pepper sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Would you like to tell me who the gift is for?”

 

“If I do will I still be in trouble?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then no.”

 

“Anthony Edward Stark-”

 

Tony cut her off with a shrill battle cry then yelled, “YOU’LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE YOU MAJESTIC RED FISH!!!”

 

Pepper watched him run away with mild amusement; based on the plans in front of her it wasn’t hard to guess who the ‘gift’ was for.

But regardless of how sweet it was, it’s not okay to buy a street and not tell anyone. Especially if people plan to stop by the company to say thanks.

 

 

******

 

“ALRIGHT YOU OLD SPOONS! GET IN THE STUPID CAR!!!!”

 

Steve and Bucky glanced at each other before looking back and the sleep-deprived crazy genius in front of them before deciding that it probably wasn’t the wisest thing to do or say anything except get in the car before them.

 

The three of them piled into the car and sat in silence for a bit before Tony looked at them with a manic smile,

 

“I made a time machine.” He stated smugly.

 

“…. So we’re on our way to go see a time machine?”

 

Tony snorted, “Don’t be silly. You’re IN the time machine, oh pruney ones.”

 

 Steve looked horrified and amazed all at once, “Tony! You can’t just put people in a time machine unprepared! What year are we going to? Are we properly dressed for the time? Do we-”

 

“Chill your roll Capsicle. I didn’t actually build a time machine, but when we get to where we’re going it’ll feel like I did.

Speaking of which, we’re here! So, get out!”

 

The Brooklyn boys nervously exited the car, well one of them left the car then rudely stopped in front of the doorway so that the other bumped into them. Knocking them both down.

 

“What the fuck punk! You forget I was behind you? Geez yo-”

 

The two stared with their mouths wide open at the street before them; it looked like it was straight from the 40’s. Well, minus the cars and modernly dressed people walking about.

 

Tony walked in front of them and threw his arms up, “TA DA!!!”

 

When the boys didn’t say anything he slowly put his arms down, smile disappearing. He started to wring his hands together nervously, “Do you, do you not like it? Did I do bad? I overstepped, didn’t I?

Damn it! I’m so sorry! I should have asked first! I didn’t think- oomph!”

 

Tony coughed a bit as the air was forced out of his body by the sudden force behind the hug the two super soldiers were suddenly giving him.

He smiled and soaked up the warmth coming from the two for a while before he worked himself up with excitement again.   

 

“I’m glad you like it, now let’s be on our way and see what this old poot has to offer.”

 

The two soldiers smiled at each other before running after the man who, without a doubt, was the best man either of them had either met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it, again I don't know when I'll be able to update this or anything else. Getting my shit together is a slow journey.   
> But here's a quick rundown of what's been going on if you want to know what been going on. If not that's cool, I'll see you next time! :D
> 
> Shit that happened:  
> 1\. Almost didn't graduate high school.  
> 2\. Did graduate.  
> 3\. Came out as trans to family, mother kicked me out.  
> 4\. Moved in with religious grandma who doesn't approve of the LGBTIQ+  
> 5\. Went into a shitty depression hole for a bit and stopped doing everything I liked.  
> 6\. Got a job.  
> 7\. Slowly finding a schedule that works for me via trial and ere.  
> 8\. Figuring out how to do the things I like again.   
> 9\. Trying to figure out how to pass at masc, start T, and legally change my name. Progress is being made. 
> 
> That's pretty much it in a nutshell. Oh well, see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this; as always grammar and kudos are lovely.  
> If there is something you'd like to see let me know and I'll see what I can do.  
> Love you guys!  
> <3 XD


End file.
